


Late

by slytheringurrl



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yep.  He'd totally be late today.   (or Mike is such a tardy person and Harvey yells at him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> written for lastfanstanding :) Enjoy!

The clock was ticking and Mike was already late. Harvey was always a few hours late after he had slept with some woman but under no circumstances was his associate ever allowed to be late. Ever. But hopefully, today could be an exception to the rule.  Groaning, he grabbed his bag from the corner and his bike.  Yep.  He'd totally be late today. 

He glanced down at his watch as he waited for the stupid light to turn green again. It was already quarter to eight and it would take him at least another fifteen minutes to get to work, all stoplights included. He was screwed.

\----

"You're late."

"I know, I know, I know," Mike said in a rush. "But, this morning was just so-"

"Get working," Harvey snapped. "You don't want me to start cutting your salary."

"Come on, we all know you'd never do that," Mike said, smirking at his boss. 

"Want to bet on it?"

"Nah, not really."  Mike took the file that Harvey held out and gestured towards the door.  "I'm just gonna go work on this."

"You do that."


End file.
